


Sugar (One Shot)

by Sakura_SNK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Armin Arlert, BDSM, Bottom Armin Arlert, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_SNK/pseuds/Sakura_SNK
Summary: Levi takes Erwin to a diner called Sugar and hes in for a very sweet surprise.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Sugar (One Shot)

Warning: This is a one shot dedicated to @Smexy_Levi! This one shot contains BDSM e.g wax play and the use of a sex machine. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DONT READ!

The "Sugar" diner was filled with delicious treats and sugary goodness. The interior of "Sugar" was as sweet as you could imagine, bright coloured walls illuminated a happy feel from them, cartoon donuts, ice-cream and gummy bears had been painted onto the walls to give a friendly feel to it. The booths in the diner were no exceptions to the kwai nature of the diner. The seats were multicoloured strips and the tables ranged from bright blues to soft pinks, from bright reds to subtle greens. It was like a paradise of sweets where the seats at the counter resembled M&M's and the chandlers looked like big cotton candies hanging down. 

'Levi...Why have you brought me to a child's diner?'

Erwin asks as they entered the diner. He was surprised to see so many men in the diner and not a child in sight, then again it was rather late. Why Levi had even decided to bring him to a diner was something he couldn't wrap his mind around. Levi smirked as he took off his suit jacket, 

'Trust me Erwin, this ain't no kids diner.' 

He says as he a young girl on roller skates came forward wearing a a short skirt and boob tube. Her hair was all frizzy and she had an obscene amount of make up on. On her name tag the words, "Princess" was written in cursive writing. She gave a big smile and giggles, 

'Welcome to the Sugar diner daddies, were all you sweet dreams come true! I'm Princess and I'll be your host!'

Levi smirks, 

'We have a reservation my dear...The name's Ackerman.'

Princess giggles as she moves over to a pedestal and picks it up pretending to check. 

'Ackerman? Sorry daddy your not on the list.'

She teased, Levi smirks, 

'Easy Princess...Your daddy will hear about that attitude of yours.'

The girl giggled as she closed the book. 

'Mmmm...I'm sure he will. Come right this way.'

She says as she skates off through the diner, Erwin stared at Levi. 

'Levi would you care to explain were we are and why the hostess has on very inappropriate attire...and a rather inappropriate workplace name.' 

He says, Levi looks at him and smirks, 

'This is my Diner, or at least during the day it is.'

He says smirking as he sits down at a booth. 

'At night time its a completely different place.'

He says, smirking as if on cue the lights dimmed and the shutters fell down on the windows cutting of view from the outside world. A light smoke began pouring into the room and Erwin's eyes landed on the counter, he'd only noticed but protruding from the tables was thick metal pools that extended up to the ceiling. There were three of them and the counter had been extended by two female workers. Music began to play and before Erwin could speak three scantily clad workers came forward and began to dance. 

'You brought me to a strip club.'

Erwin says with an unimpressed face. This was the strangest strip club he'd ever been too. 

'Kids come in here during the day Levi.'

Erwin states, Levi smirks, 

'The place gets a good clean every night and trust me you don't get down and dirty with my workers out here.'

He says,

'Theres plenty of rooms upstairs for that.'

Erwin stared at him, 

'That's very inappropriate Levi. Sleeping with your employees is not proper.'

He says, Levi scoffs, 

'Maybe at your company, I'll fuck whoever I want, speaking of which...'

He turns and calls over Princess. 

'Bring us a menu dear, my friend needs a few options.'

He says, Princess smiles, 

'And you Sir?'

She teased, 

'Oh I'll have my usual.'

He says, Princess nodded and skated off she returned a few moments later a menu in hand. She turns to Erwin smiles as he does so, 

'We have some new specials today daddy...Some new...Flavours on the menu.' 

She purrs, Erwin nods to her thanking her for the menu. He looks at the menu and raises an eyebrow at the "flavours".

'Red Velvet Vixen...Take a bit of this virgin red head...Up for anal, bdsm and...Gangbangs...'

He reads allowed and looks at Levi. 

'What is this?'

He says, Levi looks at him, 

'Isn't it obvious? The flavours are my workers and your choosing one to sample.' 

He says, 

'Levi I-I don-'

'Erwin you have been miserable since you and Maria divorced. You've been alone and frankly a pain in my ass because shes moved on with your friend Nile. You need to move on and get fucking laid.'

He says sternly, 

'Now I don't care if you just go and chat with my workers or even just get your dick sucked but your either doing that or leaving here with two broken legs.'

He says, Erwin chuckles softly, Levi was always so blunt. 

'Well...We can't have that can we...'

He says as he looks down at the menu. There was lots of flavours to choose from, Strawberry Cream, Cookie Dough, Banana Pie...Each one of them had a small text below explaining the things they came with. 

'Oh for God sake.'

Levi says as he takes the menu, 

'Give him the Virgin Coconut.'

He says, Princess nodded and went off to get things ready. 

'Your extremely impatient.' 

Erwin notes as Levi shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. 

'Im horny as fuck and you were taking too long choosing.'

He says, 

'Yes...You said you were having your usual...Mind sharing what your usual entails?'

He says as he sees Levi watching the door to upstairs, Levi piercing eyes look at him and he smirks as he thinks about his delicious treat. 

'Mmmm...My favourite Rouge Caramel.' 

He says, 

'Young brunette, sunkissed skin, brats got a mouth on him but dang he gives good head.' 

He says, 

'He's strictly off the menu, I don't let him get sampled, he only dances when he's here unless I show up and take him upstairs to ravish him.'

He says, 

'He's a kinky little fucker. First time I fucked him he made me choke him till he passed out...Then we ended up going home together and I fucked him so bad he couldn't walk for a week.'

He says, 

'He sounds...Adventurous.'

Erwin says as he looks at Levi. 

'He is. The more intense my employees are the higher their rate. The virgin I got you is of high quality I've been saving him for a while now. He's a good kid, in fact Eren recommended him to me.' 

'Eren? You and Caramel sound like your more than just fuck buddies.'

Levi glares at him,

'So what if we are? If he lets me whip him he's getting a new car.'

He says shrugging his shoulders, whatever Eren wanted he got and with a mouth like that Levi wasnt going to say no to him. Erwin nods softly, he felt nervous, it had been a while since he'd had the pleasure of someone else company and now he was going to fuck a virgin who worked for his best friend. He didn't really no how to feel but Levi assured him that it was legal and consensual, no one worked here against there will and all off them were experienced in sex. Virgins did not apply to the lose of ones virginity just the fact it would be there first time fucking a client. This alone made Erwin relax and before long he was in a private room this one fair more modern and slick. Leather coaches, beautiful chandeliers, lots of sex toys and a massive bed for those with more...Vanilla tastes. 

'Mmm...Not what I expected...'

He says, he'd honestly expected the room to be similar to the Diner but it wasn't. Levi had personally gotten him one of the more exclusive rooms on the house off course, Levi was paying for his session. 

'Don't break him too much.'

Levi had said a young brunette already tugging him into the room saying things like, 

'Daddy come fuck my ass'

And, 

'I want daddys cum!'

He smirks at Erwin as he gently spanks the young males ass and threw his friend the key. 

'Enjoy yourself eyebrows!'

Levi called as he slammed the door closed and locked it. Erwin chuckled as he sat down on the bed and waited. The walls were thick and a deep blood red, there was a small mini bar nearby and Erwin was tempted to drink, however before he could make a decisive decision the door to the bathroom opened and his eyes landed on a young blonde. 

'Oh! Mr Smith...I didn't hear you come in!' 

The male said a robe around him, 

'Sorry...I was just freshening up...I hope I didn't keep you too long.'

He says, Erwin shakes his hand, 

'Not at all...'

He says his eyes wandering, 

'Oh sorry. Let me get...Comfortable.'

He purrs as he undoes his robe and lets it fall showing off his sexy lingerie. Erwin cleared his throat a little, 

'Well...Levi certainly knows my type...'

He mumbles. The blonde smiles as he walks over and leans close the lingerie hugging his tight figure. 

'Mmmm...Like what you see Mr Smith?'

He purrs smirking as he bites his lips and chuckles as he does so. He places a hand on Erwin's thigh and moves it slowly up his thigh and giggles cutely, 

'Mmm...You seem stressed Mr Smith...Can I help relieve you?'

He purrs, Erwin smirks softly, even thou he had been a little apprehensive about this he was starting to enjoy himself. 

'You may...However...I'd like to discuss your...Limitations...'

The blonde smiles nodding, 

'Most men I've sleep with normally don't ask questions.'

He states, 

'I'm not most men my dear.'

Erwin retorts watching as Armin walks over to the bar and pours two drinks for them, 

'Arent you a little young to drink?'

'Arent you a little old to be sleeping around with young gay men?'

The blonde says smirking, Erwin chuckles, 

'Actually...I havent had sex since my wife and I broke up.'

He states as he drinks from the glass. The blonde nods, 

'You must have blue balls.'

He says, Erwin chuckles, 

'Well thats one way to put it.'

He says, the blonde smiles, 

'You seem genuine...I'm kind of glad your so nice...I was kind of nervous about doing this since your my first client.'

He says, Erwin looks at him, 

'You dont present yourself in such a manner...If you hadn't told me I wouldn't have known you were new to this.'

The blonde smiles, 

'Sex isnt knew too me, getting whipped and denied orgasms isnt either...Getting paid for being a kinky shit is thou...And plus...I've only ever had sex with...Close friends...'

He says, Erwin nods, 

'Well then...Seems we have a few things in common...My wife and I were best friends so we grew up enjoying the same pleasures.'

He explains, 

'So I understand being a little nervous about being with a stranger...'

He says, 

'But...Perhaps it will be something both of us will enjoy in the long run.' 

Erwin says standing and taking the drink from the blondes hand setting it down on a glass table, the blonde shivers feeling a sudden dominance coming from the male. He looks at him smirking, 

'If I'm going to dominate you I need a name kitten?'

'Coc-'

Erwin gives him a stern look. 

'Your real name.' 

The blonde shivers. 

'A-Armin sir...'

He says, Erwin undoes his tie and shakes his head, 

'You may call me Daddy. If you call me anything else you will be punished.'

Armin took a deep breath this guy was so intriguing...He'd never had an older men and if what hes heard from Eren is true older men have a lot of experience. 

'Yes S-Daddy.'

He says as he watches Erwin circle him. 

'Mmm...God boy Armin. Safe word?'

'I-I um...'

Armin began to stutter his confidence suddenly a little shaken. Erwin gently touched his shoulder and shivers under Erwins touch. 

'S-Sugar...'

He says softly. Erwin nods, 

'Perfect kitten. Now I read the menu my dear, your quit versatile in what you like...Are they all on the menu tonight? Or should we narrow it down?'

He asks, Armin looks at him. 

'I-I'd like to narrow it down...'

He says and so they did the tension rising, tonight would be relatively simple, some bondage, ass eating, cum eating, teasing and if Armin was bad he would be denied an orgasm. They had talked about him being whipped as punishment but Armin had only done that once before and he hadn't enjoyed it, Erwin assured him it was something that a person got use to but he understood and ruled it out as soon as Armin showed a disinterest in it. 

'Are you sure you want this? We can always just talk and you'll still get paid.'

Erwin assures him, Armin shakes his head, 

'N-No it's okay...I'd rather this happened with you.'

He says honestly. He looks at him gently and smiles as he does so, Erwin nods as he walks over and using his tie blind folds Armin he smirks. 

'Lets get started shall we?'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin gasps as he felt Erwins finger moving in and out of his hole. He was being denied an orgasm because he'd accidentally called Erwin by his name. He pants softly his eyes still blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back his legs spread wide his ass in the air as Erwin fingered him. 

'Please...Please I'm sorry...I wont misbehavior again daddy.'

He begs softly, his asshole burning from the four fingers Erwin had managed to get inside. Lube stained his ass cheeks and legs as Erwin added a good bit to ensure he was well stretched. Armin hadn't really seen the need for so much lube until Erwin had said, 

'I'm bigger than you think.'

He had said and Armin quickly agreed to the lube.

'Are you sorry? Mmmm...I'm not so convinced kitten.'

He says, 

'I barely had you naked before you already started misbehaving. No...I think your sorry because you want to come badly.'

He says smirking as he feels Armin gasp when he hits his prostate. 

'Isn't that right kitten?'

'Y-Yes daddy...Your right.'

He says, 

'Im sorry...I just...I want daddy to make me cum!'

He cries, his legs shaking from excitement. He pants softly, the side of his face pressed against the pillow, he whimpers, his arms hurt a little but he liked the aching he was feeling. 

'Please...I promise I'll be a good for you...I promise daddy.' 

In any other circumstances he would have stayed firm and kept edging him until he was on the brink of passing out but he felt merciful today. 

'Mmm...I like that begging, perhaps today I'll be kind and let you cum...But remember daddy will not always be so kind.'

He purrs as he pushes his fingers deeper and smirks as he feels Armin's prostate. 

'Cum for me.'

'Oh daddy...Fuck...Yes I'm cumming!'

He cries as he feels his legs shake and before he knew it he was cumming, his cum spurting out in hot white ribbons and painting the blankets below. He gasps in pleasure as his orgasm rips through his body causing him to shake and collapse onto the dirtied sheets. Erwin smirks as he continues his assault on his prostate until he was screaming in pure bliss. 

'Good boy baby...Thats it...Mmmm you came a lot I hope theres still plenty left now.'

Armin whimpers, 

'T-There is! I promise...I promise daddy.'

He says panting as his legs shake from m excitement. Erwin carefully removes his fingers smirking as he sees Armins asshole twitch from be empty. 

'Mmmm thats good to hear my dear.'

He says as he keeps Armin on his stomach. He grabs some candles and smirks as he lights them, 

'Remember your safe word.'

He says as he tips the candle and watches as the wax falls and lands on his soft skin. He watches as Armin arches his back and gasps loudly. The wax burned his skin gently and left barely a red patch where it had hit first, Armin panted as he felt the burning sensation against his back and feels his heart race. The bright pink wax painted his back and Erwin smirks thinking of it a if it was a famous piece of abstract art. He then smirks as he watches the hot wax trail down his cheek and he smirks as Armin gasps loudly. 

'Daddy...Please...I want to see...'

He begs softly looking at him gently as he does so. 

'Please...' 

Erwin smirks as he sets down the candle and helps clean Armins back he smirks as he watches unties the blindfold and smirks as Armin blinks his eyes adjusting to the soft lights. His face was flushed and he was panting softly. Erwin barely gave him a moment before the hot was was dripping onto Armins nipples and he screamed in pleasure, 

'Oh daddy! God yes!' 

He cries shaking as she does so and panting a she feels his cock aching again, he needed to cum again, the sensation was too much for him. 

'Please...I need to cum so badly daddy...Please...I've been a good boy.'

Erwin smirks as he watches the wax run down his chest and he smirks, 

'Mmmm...Soon my dear.' 

He purrs as he watches Armin's body writhe in pleasure. 

'Your being very greedy my dear...Daddy hasn't even came once and your already demanding to cum again. 

He says sternly as he stands. Armin whimpers, his arms hurting from being tied behind his back. He looked up and his eyes widened as he seen Erwin looking at the toys. 

'Mmm...What shall we do huh? Which one?'

He purrs smirking as he looks at all the toys he then smirks his hand stopping on one of the sex machines Armin watched as Erwin moved it closer to the bed and then grabbed what he felt was an appropriate dildo size. He connected it to the machine and then positioned Armin at the end of the bed. Erwin then grabbed two red silk ties and tied Armins legs to each side of the canopy on the bed. Armin whimpered as he watched the toy press against his hole and a bright pink cock ring be placed on his cock. 

'N-No daddy ple-'

Erwin reached forward adding a nipple clamp to Armins right nipple and Armin let out a cry. He whimpered in pleasure. 

'Did you say no?'

He says sternly, Armin whimpers, 

'Y-Yes daddy I just...I really want your cock!'

He says, Erwin smirks, 

'I'll tell you what...If you can take that cock for ten minutes daddy will give you what you so desperately want.' 

Erwin grabbed Armins face and smirks, 

'Can you do that baby?'

Armin nodded, 

'Yes daddy! I promise Ill be a good boy.'

He says eagerly as tries to grind against the toy. Erwin smirks as he turns on the machine and watches as the toy enters Armins asshole. He smirks as he sees his hole stretch eagerly around the toy and Armin gasps as he feels it push deep inside him. He whimpers as he does so and purrs gently moaning as he feels the toy hit his prostate, it was nowhere near as good as what a real cock was but the feeling of his prostate being assaulted was more than satisfying for him. Erwin smirks as he watches him, his wife had never let him do anything like this to her but this young boy was so willing to do whatever his daddy wanted. He smirks the toy was nowhere near the same girth or length as his and he smirks as he imagines how shocked Armin was gonna be when he sees his length. 

'Please...Daddy!'

He cries, his breath labored from the intensity he needed to cum badly. He needed Erwin's cock now, n ot in five minutes or in five seconds he needed it now but he knew he wasnt going to get it. He pants heavily as he feels the need to cum but he couldn't cum at all, the cock ring tight around the start of his shaft. Ten minutes seemed like forever but as he was living in an endless cloud nine he heard a pop as the toy was taken from his hole and the sound of the machine being moved from the bed echoed in his ears. He was slightly dazed from constantly being denied his orgasm but before he could speak his mouth feel open in a silent scream as he felt Erwin enter him his massive cock stretched him wider then he'd even been stretched before. The feeling was beyond anything he'd ever felt before and it was the best feeling in the world. He didnt even need to see Erwins cock to know how big he was he could feel every inch, every vein, every fucking pulse of his massive cock. 

'Y-Your gonna split me in two!' 

He cries as he does so. His arms burning, his legs burning, his asshole being stretched beyond belief, he felt like he was gonna pass out but he didn't use his safe word because he felt far too good. 

'Yeah...You like that slut? You like how my fucking cock feels deep inside your fucking asshole huh?'

'Yes daddy! I love it! It feels amazing!' 

He says panting as he does so and shakes as he feels his cock deep inside him. 

'Mmmm...God your so fucking tight baby boy...I fucking love fucking you my little cock slut!'

He says smirking his eyes holding a dominate but gentle passion to them. Armin felt so safe in his arms, he felt his heart skip a beat and then his eyes widened as Erwin leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He moaned into the kiss and gasps as he kissed back eagerly wanting to keep going, 

'Please...Please cum inside me daddy...Fill me up with your fucking cum.'

He begs as he does so and groans loudly his body shaking from the pleasure and intensity he was feeling from being fucked hard. Erwin smirks as he kisses him hard on the lips and groans as he does so. 

'Please...Please fuck me hard daddy...Fill my fucking pussy with your fucking cum.'

He cries, 

'Fuck baby...Daddy's gonna cum!' 

He says panting gentle, he pants softly and smirks as he kisses him hard on the lips. 

'Daddy!'

He cries loudly as Erwin removes his cock ring and before he knows it he was cumming. His cum spurting up and landing all over his chest. Erwin moans as he came inside him filling his asshole with his cum. His cock twitches as he gazes at Erwin and blushes a she feels his asshole with his hot cum. He blushes, 

'Wow...Fuck that was great.' 

He says smirking a she looks up at Erwin who gently pulls out and watches as his cum leaking out of his tight little asshole. 

'Yes...That was great my dear.'

He purrs winking at him and chuckling. The both smiled as they took a minute to catch their breath before Erwin says, 

'Wanna go again?'

'Fuck yes.' 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi chuckles as he checked in on Erwin the next morning and found both Erwin and Armin asleep in the bed. Eren chuckles as he kisses Levi cheek, 

'Seems they had a good night.' 

Eren purrs as Levi closes the door.

'Indeed...Now hurry up...Lets go and get you that new car.'

Eren giggles as he feels Levi smack his ass. 

'And the new iphone daddy?'

'You'll get two new iphones if you suck my dick on the way to the mall.'

Eren smirks. 

'With pleasure.'

Erwin opened his eyes chuckling as he heard Eren and Levi outside. He sits up and smiles gently as he sees Armin fast asleep in the bed beside him. He gently brushes his hair behind his face and gets up to get a shower, when he came out Armin was awake. 

'Morning.'

'M-Morning sir...'

Armin says blushing, Erwin smiles, 

'Last night was fun.'

He says after a moment of silence. Armin nods gently a blush on his checks,

'Yes...It was..I-I'd really like to do it again.'

Erwin smiles as he pulls on his jacket and watches as Armin pulls on his trousers and stands smiling, 

'I'd like that too...Would you be offended if I did the selfish thing and ask that you only do this with me? Or am I crossing the line?'

Erwin asks smiling, Armin smiles gently, 

'Well...Maybe if you buy me breakfast we could work something out.'

Armin says cheekily, Erwin chuckles as he does so, he opens the door for Armin and smiles, 

'Well I heard theres this lovely little diner called Sugar thats full off surprises.'

Armin blushes, 

'Sounds delicious.'

He purrs as he walks out. Erwin smiles as he hands the key over to a cleaner and follows Armin down stairs a smile on his face, in just one night his life went from sour to sweat. All he needed was a little bit of sugar...


End file.
